


The Weight of Us

by theUkrainianClassic



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Gen, Maksyl, Romance, maksylfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theUkrainianClassic/pseuds/theUkrainianClassic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean if were going to start a future together then I don't want you running because you are not ready. So tell me what you want...because I don't plan on letting you  go this time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room Assignments

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if I should continue. You can also find my stories on Tumblr.

"Okay everyone is finally here!!" Jennna squealed in excitement to the group in the huge crowded living room. She had put together a huge vacation for everyone in the fam and she made sure every single person could make it niw everyone was here. The room consisted of: Henry, Sharna, Paul, Val, Jenna, Niclole and her new husband; Artem, Peta, Emma, Meryl, and the last to arrive, Maks. Clearly this was going to be an interesting vacation.

"Okay so Maks has finally arrived and now we can assign room assignments. Some are gonna have to share because there's not enough room for singles" Jenna explained happily with her little plan. A certain bird informed her that Maks and Peta had broken up about a month ago and she was ecstatic to begin her misson.

"So I have put Sharna and her boyfriend together in the downstairs bedroom next to the newlyweds in the west wing, is that okay?" she asked, earning nods from both couples.  
"Great. Now Peta and Emma will be downstairs also but in the east wing by the kitchen. You good with that?"

"Yea perfect." Emma smiled, but Peta just grumbled, earning an awkward silence.

"Okay then, Henry and Artem will be on the first up stairs annnnnd Val you have the option if rooming with me or Maks." she informed him.

"I don't mind sharing with you." he said casually.

"Perfect, then that means Maks and Meryl will have the last room on the third floor." she chirped happily dismissing everyone.

Locking eyes from across the room, Maks made his way towards Meryl.

"Hi..." she said quietly as she rose from the couch.

"Hey. Where's your stuff? " he asked gently, wanting to get up to there room.  
Pointing to a corner with her suitcase in it, Maks grabbed her belongings and took her hand in his, heading towards the stairs. They both felt curious eyes on them but they ignored them as they made there way up the stairs to find their room.  
Opening the door they were instructed to find, they both made there way inside and shutted the door behind them. Setting the bags down, Maks and Meryl took in the enormous room. The entire room was painted a deep blue with white trimmings, a balcony with french doors were spread open as grey draps moved with the breeze, a king sized four poster bed decorated the center of the room as a grey silk comfort set overflowed the tall matress with tons of throw pillows.

"This is gorgeous...Jenna really went all out." Meryl said happily while inspecting the room.

"Yea, she did." Maks agreed looking at her. Making his way over to her, Maks slowly embraced her in a hug, desperate to have contact with her.

"I missed you." he breathed into her neck as she returned his embrace hesitantly.

"I missed you more."  
Pulling apart, they busied themselves with unpacking, Maks having to sprint downstairs to retrieve his luggage.

"Jenna said dinner will be in a few hours babe." Maks informed her as he came in with his bags.

"Well until then we should probably settle in a little bit." Meryl suggested.

"Okay. The closest is a walk in so we can share that." 

"Yea its similar to yours actually and theres a dresser that we can put socks and stuff in."

"What do you want to do about the sleeping arrangements, there's only one bed." 

"Well...we've shared before Maks."

"I know I just want you to be comfortable." He said gently.

"You don't make me uncomfortable...so I don't see the problem."

"Neither do I..."

"Then it's settled then, we'll sleep together." 

"Fine with me. Are you ready to go down to dinner ?"

"Yes I am starving." she replied heading for the door.


	2. Dinner

"Why didn't you room me with him? I know we broke up but this could gave been our chance to fix things." Peta fumed to Jenna and Emma.

"Peta why can't you realize that Meryl is it for him. I mean he practically forced Meryl up stairs when I dismissed everyone."

"If you would have just roomed him with me everything would be fine."

"No it would not have. Maks would have flipped if Meryl was put with another male first of all and second, Maks has no one stopping him now..."

"Stopping him from what?" the blond seethed.

"From being affectionate with her. He loves her Peta, and I think you know that but you don't want to see it..."

"He doesn't love her..."

"Just watch them together." Jenna interrupted softly. "It's beautiful..." 

They were interrupted by Maks and Meryl coming down the stairs, engrossed In whatever they were talking about.

"Hey guys, Hows the room?" Jenna greeted.

"Oh it's amazing. I can not wait to sleep in that bed, I don't think I ever seen one so big." Meryl laughed as she embraced her friend.

"Sorry about the one bed thing.   
They only offered doubles for the east wing."

"Oh that's totally fine. The room makes up for it." Meryl teased not noticing the glare glarea certain Aussie was shooting her.

"So where you guys headed? The cooks are just starting dinner." 

"Oh it's not ready now? Thats why we came down." 

"Aw I'm sorry. They told us a few hours but I guess they were having some trouble with the oven." Jenna explained.

"Oh that's fine I can w-"

"I'll just take her out to dinner then." Maks interrupted.

"You don't have too do that." Meryl tried.

"You said you were starving Meryl, I don't want you waiting that long to eat."

"Let him take you out. We'll be fine here. You can eat breakfast with us in the morning." Jenna encouraged.

"Are you sure...we were-"

"Go!" Jenna laughed practically shoving them out the door.

Maks barley had time to brab his keys before the door was slammed behind them.

"She's so weird sometimes." Maks laughed as je opened the car door for her.

"She's just being Jenna. Its so nice of her to let us go out by ourselves." Meryl said happily while buckling herself in.

"Yea I am really glad she agreed." Maks said glacing over at her. "I saw a few restaurants in town, do you want to try one?"

"Yea that sounds great. I wonder what they have?"

Pulling up to a tropical tiki hut, Maks exited the car and then went around to help Meryl.

"This place is adorable and it smells so good." Meryl complimented as they made there way inside. They were seated immediately by the overly flirtatious hostess that Meryl couldn't help but notice as soon as they entered.

"Can I start you guys off with some drinks. The waitress asked Maks all to friendly.

"I am going to have some wine babe, do you want a glass to?" 

"Yea that sounds good" she agreed.

"Okay perfect. Ill be right back with your drinks and to take your order." the waitress excused herself.

"Are you excited about the vacation?" Meryl started.

"Yea. The last one I went on didn't really get me to relax so hopefully this one will do the trick." He confessed.

"Well let me know if there's anything I can do for you..." she offered.

"You being here is enough Meryl..."

"Maks...." she began but was interrupted by their glasses of wine being placed In front of them.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Uh yea...I'll have the sirloin steak with the BlackBerry sauce and a side of asparagus and potato." Maks finished setting the menu down.

"I'll have the same but with a salad and a side of fruit please." Meryl ordered.

"Okay sounds good." The waitress said picking up the menues and prancing off,leavimg the two alone once more.

"What were you saying?" Maks spoke gently.

"Oh it was nothing important..."

"Everything you say is important to me..." Maks said, causing her to blush slightly.

"I just think that maybe we should talk about us for a moment, you know to maybe see where we are at now that we are both available."

"I thought the same...and I agree but, I think we need to make sure we are on the same page with what you want first." 

"What do you mean?" Meryl asked taking a sip of wine.

"I mean if were going to start a future together then I don't want you running because you are not ready. So tell me what you want...because I don't plan on letting you go this time."

"I never wanted you to let me go..."

"Yet you still ran..."

"I am sorry Maks. I admit I was in the wrong when it came to us."

"I was never mad at you...but I need to know what you want this time."

"I want everything you want but I just still want to be involved with my career ." she admitted softly.

"I have no problem with that. I want you to do what you love."

"Then I am ready. I want to fix this."

"Then we need to so this right Meryl. Let's just take this one day at a time."

"I agree I think that we should bring up one problem a day that we had and work on it." Meryl suggested.

"I am fine with that." Maks agreed. "...and how about appearance. Do I get to treat you like you're mine or are we just friends"

"Well we tried it my way last time so how about you don't hold back this time."

"Will you be comfortable with that?" Maks asked.

"I want you get what you need Maks and I can sacrifice a little privacy."

"So tomorrow before we go down to breakfast, we confess one of the problems that we think caused us to fail." Maks stated.

"Yes...and then we do everything we can to to fix it." Meryl agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue.


	3. River Rafting

There dinner went great, they talked about a lot of unresolved issues and decided this vacation would be there key to resolving things so they enjoyed each others company for a little while longer until they made there way back home.   
Creeping into the house, Maks and Meryl quietly made there way towards the stairs and rushed up to room.

"You two were out pretty late. Have fun?" Jenna asked, stopping them in the hall.

"Yeees. Maks found this adorable place in town and it was really good. What did you guys have?" Meryl said stopping to talk to her friend in the hallway.

"Oh the kitchen served chicken pot pies. They were ummm."

"Oh I bet, it's to bad we missed them."

"Oh I'm sure you had much more fun with this guy." Jenna said winking towards Maks.

"I think thats our que to leave." Maks laughed while dragging a reluctant Meryl away.

"Wait I forgot to tell you." Jenna called after them. "I signed everyone up for white water rafting tomorrow so be downstairs for breakfast at 7 sharp."

"Okay. See you then, Night Jenna." 

"Night gurl!"

Entering their room, Maks and Meryl began their seperate routines for bed before meeting in the center of the room for their first night together. Pulling back the huge comforter, they both crawled towards the center and immediately settled back into the plush pillows.  
"Are you ready for bed?" Meryl asked with an impish smile, turning her head towards him.

"Are you ?" he smiled back, head propped up on one hand as he looked down at her.

"No..." she giggled shaking her head.

"We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow..."

"So..."

"Okay." he smiled, laying down completely.   
Sliding closer Meryl laid down against his shoulder and cuddeled into him.

"Lightly...?" she whispered. Reaching over to night stand, Maks shut the lamp off and turned back to her.

"Where do you want it?"

"My back." she said turning on her side, still facing him. She loved to be lightlied before sleeping and Maks was one if the few people who that about her and she was so happy to have that back.

"Do you want to me to do under the shirt?"

"Oh yea....hold on." Meryl said sitting up. Lifting her nighty over head she threw it across the room and then lied back down in her sports bra and silk shorts.  
"Okay. I am ready." she sighed, pressing her bare stomach against his shirt clad one.  
Swallowing hard, Maks began stroking her back very lightly with his long finger tips, earning a small groan from his little bed mate in the process.

"I have missed this." she whispered, rubbing her cheek into his chest.

"I have missed you." he returned quietly, still stroking her back as they both dozed off.

~Next Morning~

"Come on honey, wake up." Maks beckoned Meryl from the bed as he shook her gently.

"No..." she groaned when he took the blankets away.

"We have to get up. I am going to take you somewhere."

"...but it's so cold."

"I know baby, I have clothes for you to put on" he explained. Accepting the clothes, Meryl slipped them on as Maks finished getting dress. Slipping out the door, down the stairs, and through the house, Maks and Meryl were soon on there way.

"Where are we going Maks?" Meryl asked 20 minutes in to there hike.

"I want to take you somewhere." was all he said before coming to a stop.

"Where?" 

"There." he pointed.  
Turning her head she was met with a breath taking view of a dark blue lake that captured a perfect reflection of the sun rising. Gleams of yellows and blues danced across the swaying lake as Meryl gazed on in awe.

"Oh Maks...this is absolutely breathtaking." she breathed out.  
Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and reseted his chin on her shoulder.

"Not as beautiful as you." he whispered into her ear.

They stood there in silence, just gazing at what nature had to offer them.   
Taking her hand in his, Maks led them over to a giant white rock that steaked the ground. Sitting them in a comfortable position-Meryl in his lap- Maks was ready to begin.

"Your privacy issues drove me crazy." he admitted quietly. She didn't reply, she picked up his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I think you fell for me to fast...like Karina ." she whispered.  
Maks gasped.

"Karina..." he began. "She didn't love me as much as I loved her. "

"I know."

"So...does that mean you dont love me that much?" he asked with a tear flooded voice.

"What? No!" she frowned turning towards him.

" I wasn't ready. That was the problem." she explained, resting against him once more. "When I walked through that door and saw you that day in rehearsal for the first time...the first thing I thought was 'he is a great looking guy and there's no way he would ever go for me,' but you did, and you were so open about it. That scared me so much but you were so gentle and nurturing that I couldn't help but want to be nurtured by you and slowly I realised that you were looking for someone to love you as hard as you loved them." she finished.

"I have never felt such strong feelings for anyone the way I have felt them for you Meryl."

"I understand that, but I need you to understand that you jump to soon Maks and that is why you get hurt so fast and so hard."

"Okay, I understand that. But I want you to understand that when I fell in love with you I wasn't expecting it and I know I love hard...you just handled me differently to a point that I didn't care if I crashed hard or not because you were worth it and I wasn't expecting you to do what you did."

"What?" she said asked confused.

"Thats for another morning." he said gently.

"Fine, as for my privacy...I didn't see a problem with that."

"Your privacy issues were insane and they drove me insane. I had to have your approval for every picture I posted with me and you in it, I could never touch you for to long..."

"You groped me every chance you got on national television-" she accused.

"You touched back. Dont act like I was the only one-"

"I didnt say that. But if it wasn't me and my privacy I guarantee everyone would have known we were together. "

"I am pretty sure everyone already knew. We didn't act much different on camera or in public."

"I know..."

"All I am saying is I want a private relationship, not a non exsistent one"

"Okay, I'll ease up." 

"Thank you."

"Well...that went good for our first time " Meryl complimented.

"I think so to, I feel better, you?"

"Definitely. What time is it? Jenna wants us for breakfast."  
Glancing at his watch, Maks read 6:23 A.M.

"We should head back." He said, lifting both of them from the rock, making their way back to the trail.

"Maks..." Meryl said stopping them for a moment. "Thank you for bringing me here. I think it helped us more."

"I will do whatever I can to make us right again." he said cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb softly.

 

~Back at the house~

"There you two are!" Jenna said exasperated. "We're just about to sit down and eat."

"Perfect, I know this little one is hungry." Maks laughed walking over to the table as the room laughed.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Everyone partner up with a raft or iner-Tube" Jenna shouted to the group. Everyone shuffled the floating devices around until they were all ready to get into the water. Henry and Artem were in singles; Nicole and her husband were sharing a small raft; Maks and Meryl were sharing a black tube and Peta, Jenna, Val and the rest were on one big raft.  
Settling into Maks' lap, Meryl held on to him as he pushed them off of the side of the edge to get them into the center so they could follow after the other rafts.

"Maks!" Meryl yelped. "My sun block!"

"I got it baby." he assured her, grabbing the bottle drom his water proof backpack.

"Oh thank you!" she sighed in relief. "Can you put some on me?"

"Yea." he agreed. Pouring some into his hands, Maks started on her back and shoulders as Meryl did her face. Lathering her chest in the white cream, Maks moved to her stomach, rubbing it in as best he could as they floated down the river. His fingertips dipped under her bikini top as her continued to rub but Meryl did say anything.  
Moving to her lower stomach, Maks paused when he reached her bathing suit bottoms that rode low.

"Go ahead." she whispered, urging him to put lotion there. Skimming over her area as quickly as possible Maks moved down her legs and up her thighs.

"Open your legs..." he instructed. Pushing her back into him, Meryl spread her legs open to allow Maks to rub the last of the lotion.

"Really you guys?" Val shouted at them from across the river.

"Shut up Val!" Jenna screeched back.

"What the hell did I do?" Val yelled back.

"Leave them alone!" Jenna snapped.

"You guys it's fine." Meryl said sweetly.

"Who has the beer chest?" Henry yelled.

"It's 10 AM!" Nicole laughed.

"Give me a break, I am on vacation with this group.

~*~*~*~*~*

They cruzed down the river, exchanging memories and adult beverages in the summer sun until they stopped to have lunch at a popular jumping cliff.  
Getting all the rafts on the shore, the girls enjoyed their lunches as the boys went cliff diving.

"There are some crazy currents down there!" Val laughed as he climbed out of the water and headed towards the girls.

"We wanna go!" Peta said pointing to her and Nicole.

"Yea that sounds fun." Nicole agreed.

"You wanna go Mer?" Jenna offerd.

"Sure". She said jumping up, missing the eye roll the blond shot them.

"Come on Emma!" yelled Meryl as all the girls rushed off.

"Be careful!" Val shouted while taking a bite of his sandwich.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where are all the girls?" Maks asked coming out of the water with the rest of the guys trudging behind them. But before Val could answer a piercing scream echoed around them,

"WHAT THE HELL PETA!" Someone shouted; a loud splash followed.


End file.
